


unsettled nighttime creatures

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apparently my niche here is to write as many different tyelpe lives fics as possible, Consensual Blood Drinking, Eldritch Elves, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnap Dads, M/M, eldritch peredhil, referenced anyways, surprisingly tender, vampire!tyelpe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: In which Celebrimbor is killed by Sauron, who does not allow him to stay dead.Title from Shadow Preachers by Zella Day.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elrond Peredhel, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	unsettled nighttime creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [alteration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603116) by [simaetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simaetha/pseuds/simaetha). 



Elrond turned yet another corner in the captured fortress, desperately hoping that any of Thauron's prisoners were still alive.

He froze.

One of Thauron's vampires was collapsed against the wall, and it was Tyelperinquar.

His previously golden brown skin had taken on a gray sheen and his narrow eyes were bloodshot, but it was Tyelpe and he was _alive._

"Elrond?" Tyelperinquar rasped.

He smiled shakily, "It's me, Tyelpe."

Tyelpe's voice broke, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, Tyelpe," Elrond looked heartbroken that his friend had felt it necessary to ask that, "I'm going to protect you."

Elrond reached out with his mind, his eyes glowing brighter as he tried to sense what was happening to his cousin, "What do you need?"

"I'm so-" he shuddered, "I'm so hungry."

Elrond unstrapped one of his vambraces and rolled up his sleeve, offering him one bronze wrist, "Take what you need."

Tyelpe sank his fangs into his cousin's wrist, drinking in his blood. 

After a few minutes, Tyelpe pulled back, "S-sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Elrond carefully reached out to stroke his face, "It's not your fault. Do you need more?"

"No. I'll be fine," Tyelperinquar staggered to his feet.

Elrond wrapped an arm around him, helping him walk, "Come on. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish comments and kudos.


End file.
